heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baxter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Capture or Death! | Synopsis2 = With the law on his heels after being framed for a coach robbery he did not commit, the Ringo Kid rides to the edge of a cliff. With no escape, the Kid decides death over capture and climbs off his horse Arab and jumps off the cliff. When the law arrives they try to nab the Kid's fabled horse, but the loyal Arab jumps off the cliff after his master. The Kid survived the fall thanks to a river down below but he is seriously injured and pulled down river where he is rescued a man named Link who is out fishing with his son Kip who bring the unconscious outlaw back to their home to be nursed back to health. Arab, who also survived the fall picks up his masters scent and follows. The Ringo Kid is then nursed back to health by Link, Kip and Link's wife Maud. Recovering from his injuries, the Ringo Kid learns from Kip that his older brother is a Pony Express rider who was injured in a robbery along Hidalgo Pass, the very crime that the Ringo Kid has been accused of. The Kid then reveals his identity to Link and explains how he was framed, knowing the Kid's reputation Link believes it and they are all surprised when Arab suddenly arrives at the house having tracked his master. The Kid goes into town to find out who was responsible for framing him, unaware that Link is following after him to lend him a hand. Roughing up a stoolie named Wink, the Ringo Kid learns that and outlaw named Chuck Hanna and his gang have been throwing a lot of money around in the Red Blaze Gambling Hall and suspects that they were the ones responsible. The Ringo Kid roughs up Hanna's gang and they confess to framing him. Suddenly, Hanna appears on the upper balcony of the gambling hall with a rifle trained on the Ringo Kid, but the outlaw hero is saved by the timely arrival of Link who shoots Chuck dead. With the law coming, Link helps the Ringo Kid slip away and tells the sheriff and his posse who was really responsible for the attack on the Pony Express and learns that his son is expected to recover from his injuries. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chuck Hanna Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Chase! | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid is going to the grave of his mother Dawn Star to meet with his father and stops an outlaw named Jack Hines, who is a known to work with Blast Banyon, from assassinating Cory Rand. With Hines incapacitated, Cory tells his son that Blast Banyon is likely seeking to eliminate them both in order to claim the land that is still under his name. The pair then tie Jack to his horse and send him back to his boss. The pair split up, agreeing to meet at Caribou Point the next day. Meanwhile, Hines arrives back at Blast Banyon's hideout and this makes Banyon more determined than ever to claim the Rand owned land. However he decides to change his tactics. Hiring a renegade Native American tracker, they track Cory Rand to Caribou Point and capture him before the Ringo Kid arrives. When Ringo arrives and finds traces of a struggle, Banyon's men confront him and tell him that unless he has legal papers drawn up to give Banyon ownership of his family land, Ringo's father will be killed. Ringo rides into town and meets with the family lawyer and the pair come up with a plan to foil Banyon's plot. The Ringo Kid soon meets at Banyon's hideout with what appears to be the legal paperwork, but refuses to hand it over until his father is let free. When Cory is let loose, the Kid turns over the documents and the pair leave, only ambush Banyon and his men from behind and hold them at gun point until the lawyer can get a posse to arrive. With the law on their heels, Cory and Ringo flee and Cory is surprised when he realized that Ringo tricked Banyon into thinking he obtained the legal documents to claim the Rand family property, but what he got instead was a bunch of land survey maps and a copy of the Bill of Rights. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blast Banyon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}